


Fandom Love Letter

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Confetti Cannon, Cosplay, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Fandom, Fireworks, IDIC (Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations), Kissing, LGBT, M/M, Pride, pride flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Fanarts about LGBT history within Star Trek, fandom, fandom through the ages."Sometimes when I read a fanfic or see an old art for Spirk, I feel like a person who is visiting old remains of an amazing ancient building - I mean, Spirk is alive and strong, but I really can't even imagine how it was back than is 70s? Or even in 2009 for me, because I missed all that too?It's a very weird feeling, really... I feel like a person who is mimicking old Greek sculptures or something."
Relationships: Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Jadzia Dax/Lenara Kahn, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Fandom Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefuzzyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuzzyaya/gifts), [The_Norsiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Words based on [this original thread](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/627923674672054272) by [thefuzzyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuzzyaya/pseuds/thefuzzyaya) and [the_norsiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest)
> 
> Individual panels/ close up [(tumblr)](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/627924362710941696/love-letter-to-fandom)
> 
> [Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/nMB1kaS)


End file.
